Si vives la vida de un mestizo sabrás que no cualquier cosa da miedo
by No Me Mires Soy Solo Una Chica
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si piensa tanto en ello que empeoran las cosas?Eso es lo que le pasa a Kateryn,la hermana de Percy Jackson. Percy,Annabeth,Nico y Kate tienen una misión para liberar a Apolo,encarcelado por el ejercito de monstruos que parecía tan pequeño, si no lo consiguen antes del Solsticio de verano,no habrá más sol para nadie.El sol está en manos de cuatro campistas de 15 y 17 años.
1. Chapter 1

- Eres un idiota - le dijo Kateryn a Percy mientras reía y le despeinaba el cabello.

- Tu eres la idiota, pequeña - le dijo Percy mientras intentaba dejar de reír.

- Pienso que cada vez te vuelves más estupido.

- Sí, claro - el tono de sarcasmo de Percy se notaba hasta las nubes - yo soy el idiota ahora.

- Siempre lo fuiste - Kate hizo una mueca en burla para Percy.

- Como entiendes el sarcasmo, hermanita...

- Como entiendes todo, hermanote...

Percy se echó a reír, amaba cuando su hermana le decía "hermanote", le parecía muy cariñoso.

Percy miró su reloj de mano, que en realidad se transforma en escudo, un regalo de su hermano cíclope, Tyson. Al menos marcaba la hora.

- Creo que debes ir a galopar a nuestro querido Blackjack, ¿Vamos?

Kateryn se peinó un poco con las manos, los juegos infantiles que hacía con su hermano hacían que Kate parezca recién levantada de la cama.

Percy y Kate se dirigieron hacia el establo, donde estaba Blackjack y demás pegasos. Blackjack es el pegaso de Percy, y por supuesto, Kate va a las practicas con él.

Kate se subió al lomo de Blackjack. Este refunfuñó en forma de felicidad.

Percy y Kateryn pueden hablar con caballos, ya que son hijos de Poseidón, y entienden todo lo que los caballos refunfuñan.

- "Es genial volver a verla, patrona. Cuanto tiempo" refunfuñó feliz Blackjack.

- Un placer volver a verte, querido amigo. - Kate le acarició el lomo al pegaso.

Este hizo un gesto feliz.

- " ¿Y, jefe? " - pregunto Blackjack dirigiéndose hacia Percy - "¿Después viene y me trae algo de comer? "

Percy sonrió.

- Claro, amigo. Nos vemos más tarde, y no dejes que esta chica te lleve a miles metros de altura.

Y así Percy se volvió y corrió hacia la practica con espada. Kate seguía sin entender para que iba a practicar si él es muy bueno, mejor dicho, el más importante campista del campamento, vale mil, pero no se deja a ningún campista de lado, nunca.

Percy salió del entrenamiento y después de ducharse fue hacia la cabaña de Grover,donde están los sátiros, y en el camino se encontró al que estaba buscando.

- ¡Eh! - le gritó Grover a Percy - Aquí estás

- ¿Me andabas buscando? - Percy se acercó a Grover

- Hum,no... Pero ya que estás aquí...

Percy le sonrió.

- Pues yo sí te andaba buscando

- ¿Si?, Entonces cuéntame que te pasa, amigo.

- No tengo que tener problemas para venir a buscarte.

- Es lo que siempre haces

- Vale, ¿Entonces esperas que tenga problemas para que esté contigo?

- Hum, bueno... Así no.

- Entonces... - Percy le sonrió - vamos a causar algún que otro problema.

Percy empezó a caminar pero Grover lo detuvo en seco:

- Deberías haber pensado eso ayer, Percy. Estamos dentro del campamento, no vamos a salir de aquí sin el permiso de Quirón, y menos si le decimos que vamos a causar problemas.

- ¿Te lo tomaste en serio, Grover? Claro que no vamos a causar problemas, solo quería que recordaras ese tiempo.

Grover sonrió, de seguro estaba recordándolo.

- ¿Este año no causaste problemas en el colegio?

Percy arrugó la frente tratando de recordar.

- No lo se...

Percy y Grover caminaron por el Campamento hasta que se encontraron a Kate, que estaba hablando con Nico Di Angelo.

- ¡Eh! - le gritó Nico a Percy - Hola, amigo.

- Hola,Nico.

- Hola, Grover - Nico se dirigió al sátiro

- ¿Como andas, amigo? - le respondió Grover

- ¿Por qué esa cara de susto? - preguntó Percy a Kate.

Esta miró sobre el hombro a la Casa Grande

- Quirón últimamente ha estado muy preocupado, pero no nos quiere decir por qué.

- Bueno, tal vez... - Percy estaba pensando un motivo por el cual Quirón podría estar preocupado - tal vez pasó algo con su familia, o alguna cosa así.

- Lo dudo - respondió Kate tristemente.

- ¿Y qué piensas que puede ser?

- No lo se... Pero tendrá que contarlo

- ¿Obligaras a Quirón a que te lo diga?

- A qué me lo diga no, a que nos lo diga.

Grover es llamado por otro sátiro y este se va a su cabaña, dejando solo a Percy, Kate y Nico.

En ese momento pasa por su lado Quirón

- Oye, Quirón... - comenzó Kate - debes...

- Chicos, que bueno que estáis aquí, debo hablaros de algo muy importante, después del almuerzo vengan a la Casa Grande. -dijo Quirón

- Entonces...

- Solo vosotros - recalcó el centauro - y también llamen a Annabeth.

Y así, este desapareció galopando, aún con preocupación en el rostro.

Después del almuerzo, Percy, Annabeth, Kate y Nico fueron a la Casa Grande, donde los esperaba Quirón.

El centauro los miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra, y eso hacía sentir incómodos a todos.

- ¿Quirón?¿Qué pasa? - dijo Kate como tratando de "volver a traer al mundo a Quirón".

- Chicos - dijo el centauro firmemente,como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estuvo diez minutos incomodando a los cuatro chicos - tenemos problemas

- Lo sabía - murmuró Kate, haciendo que solo Percy, que estaba al lado suyo la escuche.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kate a Quirón intentando mostrarse despreocupada.

Quirón pareció juntar aire y fuerzas antes de hablar. Pero se limitó a suspirar.

- Todo empieza con una profecía - dijo Percy seriamente.

El centauro asistió tristemente.

- ¿Hay una profecía? - preguntó Kate - Percy, ¿Como sabías eso?

- No lo sabía - respondió el chico - solo lo supuse.

Quirón suspiró.

- "Los hijos del mar, el hijo del inframundo y la hija de la sabiduría serán los protagonistas.

La hija del mar no será reemplazada.

Marcharán hacia el país de los ingleses.

Lucharán con lo que los está esperando e intentaran salvar a el Sol". - Quirón relató la profecía de memoria, y Percy se estremeció


	2. Chapter 2

Pero lo primero que se escuchó fue la pregunta de Kateryn.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que "no seré reemplazada"? ¿Por qué debería ser reemplazada?. ¿Están insinuando que me pasará algo?

Quirón meneó la cabeza tristemente.

- Las profecías nunca son claras, Kateryn. Siempre dejan duda y sorpresa. Solo se entiende cuando se hace real. Pero siempre algo se tiene que entender.

- Como a donde vamos - aventuró Annabeth.

- Exacto - prosiguió Quirón - y acá lo dice claro. Deben ir a Inglaterra, y liberar al Sol.

- ¿Y a quién se supone que debemos combatir?

- No lo dice, pero no será nada fácil, eso seguro.

" Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor" - pensó Kate.

Después de hablar y decidir que en una semana deberían partir a Inglaterra, Percy fue a su cabaña, Annabeth a la de Atenea y Kate fue a la playa del campamento.

Se quedó sentada sobre una roca mirando hacia el mar.

- Va a pasarme algo malo ¿Cierto, papá? - dijo mirando el agua. - ¿Con qué nos enfrentaremos? Ayúdanos, no podemos salir perdiendo.

Pero nada sucedió.

- ¿Ni una señal? - Kate suspiró. Se paró furiosa y agarró su espada que había dejado a un costado - ¿Sabes qué? A sido un placer hablar contigo, deberíamos tener más conversaciones como está.

Kate se volvió y corrió hacia su cabaña.

Su hermano ya estaba durmiendo. Ella subió a la litera de arriba y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en esa profecía, y así, se durmió.

Y los siguientes tres días fueron iguales, entrenar, investigar (y lo peor, sin conseguir resultados).

Percy y Kate fueron a luchar con espada, en otro momento habría sido divertido, pero Percy pensaba que podría perder a su hermana en esa misión. Kate trataba de no pensar en la profecía, lo cual hacia que le gane a Percy, ya que él estaba distraído.

- Vencimiento por décima sexta vez, ¿Ya estás contento? - le preguntó Kate a Percy.

Percy sonrió.

- Vamos a descansar. Derrotarme debe ser agotador.

- Sí. - responde Kate - Es aburrido ganarte todo el tiempo.

- Y a mí se me hace aburrido dejarte ganar.

- Sí, claro... " Dejarme ganar" - Kate burló a Percy.

Percy suspiró cansado.

- Creo - prosiguió Kate - que estas aún más cansado que yo.

- Se lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos.

- La Gran Profecía ¿Cierto?

Percy asintió.

- Pero... - se lamento Kate - el alma cegada fue la de Luke. La profecía no decía bien a lo que se refería. Pero en esta dice "la hija del mar no será remplazada", esa soy yo.

Percy bajo la cabeza tristemente.

- No nos preocupemos por eso. Las profecías no son claras, las entenderemos en el camino o al final de esta misión.

Kate asintió. Pasaron por la cabaña de Poseidón, Kate entró porque tomaría una ducha. Y Percy siguió de largo a buscar a su amigo, Nico.

Faltaban tres días para la misión, así que los chicos fueron a la cabaña de Atenea a ver las cosas que llevarían y el camino que debían tomar.

- ¿Y como llegaremos a Inglaterra? - preguntó Nico.

Annabeth se puso a pensar.

- Por aire no podemos ir porque posiblemente Zeus mataría a Percy - empezó Annabeth - por tierra es peligroso... Deberíamos ir en algún vehículo divino.

- ¿Y de donde sacaremos eso?- preguntó Kate

- Podríamos pedirle uno a Hermes.

- Entonces vamos primero al centro de correos cuando salimos del campamento. - dijo Percy

- Transporte arreglado, ¿Qué sigue? - preguntó Kate.

- El camino - aventuró Nico.

Después de preparar todo, fueron a cenar.

Percy y Kate estaban solos en la mesa de Poseidón, hasta que se sentó Grover.

- Quirón hablo con ustedes - Grover fue al grano - ¿Qué pasó?

- Hola, Grover. - empezó sarcásticamente Kate - ¿Como te va? A mí bien.

- Vale, disculpa. Pero, ¿Qué pasó en la Casa Grande?

Kate miró a Percy, esperando su afirmación, él asintió con la cabeza.

- Oye, no se lo digas a nadie, Grover. - dijo Kate.

- No hablaré. - juró él.

- Bueno. Quirón nos asignó una misión importante. Pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Mantén la boca cerrada, amigo. Debemos liberar al sol.

Grover asintió y juró por el Río Estigio que no se lo diría a nadie, Percy y Kate le explicaron mejor las cosas y Grover terminó entendiendo, o eso decía. Después de la cena, Percy y Kate fueron a su cabaña. Kate se acostó en la litera de arriba y Percy abajo.

- Estamos bien armados - dijo Kate mirando el techo.

- Sí - afirmó Percy - saldrá todo bien. Creo que esta batalla saldrá ganada.

- Cierto. Pero tampoco nos confiemos.

- Tienes razón.

Kate bostezo cansada.

- Hasta mañana, Percy.

- Buenas noches, Kate.

Kate ya estaba durmiendo pero Percy no.

No se podía dormir, y él intentaba, pero cada vez que pegaba el ojo, se despertaba súbitamente y pensaba " No lo hagas, tendrás pesadillas ". Y Percy lo último que quería era tener más de esas.

" Por favor, quiero dormir " pensaba él.

Y así cerró los ojos y se durmió. Pero él mismo se había advertido.

Y soñó, con lo que menos quería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic ^-^. Espero que les guste. Unas cosillas que no pude poner en los dos caps anteriores antes de leer:**

**- Kate obviamente no es real. No se confundan con Katie la hija de Demeter.**

**- ( espero que esto no sea Spoiler para algunos ) Nico no es gay.**

**- La historia no tendrá Spoilers de "Héroes del Olimpo". Está situada después de "El último Héroe del Olimpo", así que tal vez se nombren algunas cosas de esos libros y algo que dudo pero tal vez escriba alguna cosa de El Hijo de Neptuno.**

**- Percy y Annabeth tienen 17. Kate y Nico 15, así que esto seria situado mas o menos en El Hijo de Neptuno o La Marca de Atenea.**

**- El personaje principal no es Kate, si no que es Percy (también Annabeth), en el tercer cap entenderán porqué.**

**Bueno, creo que es lo único que tengo para decir por ahora.**

**Pasad y leer.**

* * *

_Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, está en un lugar donde no había estado nunca. Era como un taller, pero vacío. El piso era de una piedra musgosa, al igual que las paredes. Estaba sólo, o eso creía, hasta que confirmó si tenía la presencia de alguien. Miró hacía arriba, y vio a Kate sentada en una losa que había pegada a la pared. _

_- ¿Percy? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó preocupada. _

_- ¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Percy intentó pensar como su hermana había llegado a esa losa si al rededor no tenía nada con que subir. _

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - dijo con el tono aún más preocupado que antes. _

_- ¿Conoces este lugar? - Percy miraba fijamente a la chica. _

_Esta bajo la cabeza y no contestó. _

_- Debes salir de aquí. - a Kate se le quebró la voz - Estás en peligro. _

_- No me iré de aquí sin ti, Kate. _

_- Escucha, Percy. Debes salir de aquí, si te quedas las cosas se pondrán feas. Hay monstros esperándote tanto aquí adentro como allí afuera. Si sales de aquí podrás ahorrarte algunos enemigos. _

_- No entiendo lo que pasa, pero no me iré si no te vas conmigo._

_Kate miró un poco detrás de Percy y las manos le empezaron a temblar. _

_- Percy, por favor. Sal de aquí. Es la única salvación. Esta es mi parte, no sufrirás por eso. Solo... - Kate miro con los ojos brillosos detrás de Percy - lárgate. _

_- Kate... _

_- Oye, debes salir de aquí y deshacerte de la furia. Deberás pedirle la información y cuando termine de explicarte, mátala. Pero debes estar seguro, no se te ocurra matarla a mitad del relato o dejarla sobrevivir._

_- ¿De qué...? - pero Kate no lo dejo terminar _

_- ¿La información? No me preguntes de que es. Lo sabrás cuando la furia te lo diga. Y no, no te preguntará de que información hablas. Ella sabe lo que debe decir, así que no te preocupes por eso. - Kate miró otra vez detrás de Percy, y tragó saliva - Ahora sal de aquí, hermano. Y veas lo que veas no te acerques._

_Percy asintió boquiabierto, no sabía de qué hablaba su hermana, pero su voz era muy segura y firme, ella sabía lo que decía. _

_Salió corriendo y miró desde lejos el taller donde estaba su hermana, y vio, que a lo lejos se acercaba un mini-ejercito de monstros. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia allí, pero recordó lo que le dijo Kate: " Si sales de aquí podrás ahorrarte algunos enemigos.", "Esta es mi parte, no sufrirás por eso", "veas lo que veas no te acerques". Iba a hacerlo, pero su hermana lo mataría, le estaba advirtiendo. _

Percy se despertó sudando y temblando. Se sorprendió al ver que aún era temprano. Se seco el sudor de la cara y volvió a dormir, con suerte no tendría más pesadillas, por ahora.

Se despertó al horario normal, se ducho y vistió. Cuando miró la litera de arriba sus ojos se acristalaron. Salió corriendo de la cabaña y recorrió todo el Campamento Mestizo, y después de comprobarlo, se dirigió corriendo hacia la Casa Grande. Lo que temía se había cumplido.

Percy llegó jadeando a la Casa Grande, donde estaban Señor D y Quirón.

- Peter Johnson, ¿Qué os pasa? - dijo Dionisio, como siempre olvidando nombres.

- Percy - dijo Quirón cautelosa pero preocupadamente - ¿Qué pasa?

Percy suspiró temblorosamente.

- Ka... Kate - tartamudeó Percy - Kate ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo qué ha desaparecido?

-S...sí. - Percy hizo esfuerzo por no tartamudear - Cuando desperté vi que no estaba en su litera, recorrí todo el campamento y no está.

Justo entra en la sala Malcolm, uno de los hermanos de Annabeth.

- Malcolm - dijo Quirón - ve a buscar a Nico y Annabeth, tráelos aquí.

Malcolm asintió y rápidamente corrió a buscarlos, y en tres minutos los dos chicos llamados estaban en la Casa Grande.

Annabeth se sentó al lado de Percy, quién estaba mirando por una de las ventanas con el ceño fruncido.

- Percy ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó su novia

- Sí, Annie. - respondió Percy - Solo... Que lo cuente Quirón.

Quirón les contó lo que había pasado con Kate y los chicos miraban compasivamente a Percy, el cual los miraba de reojo y fruncía el ceño haciéndose un poco más fuerte de lo que se sentía.

- Pero, ¿Por qué se habría escapado? - preguntó Nico, al que por rara vez se lo veía preocupado.

- ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? - preguntó Annabeth.

Y en ese momento estalló una lluvia de preguntas, y siempre eran las mismas. Excepto por Percy, él era el único que pensaba y se preguntaba para si mismo. " No podría haber huido" - pensaba - "Ella tenía miedo, cierto. Pero quería ir a la misión igualmente"

- Chicos - Quirón paró las preguntas - Dudo que se haya escapado por si sola.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no está en el campamento? - preguntó Señor D, que por raro que fuera estaba prestando atención aunque aún sin sacar la vista de su periódico.

- ¿Está insinuando que mi hermana huyó? - preguntó Percy molesto.

- Esto es serio. - los frenó Quirón - No empiecen con juegos de niños pequeños.

Y en ese momento Percy abrió los ojos como platos, había entendido el mensaje.

- Es la profecía - dijo Percy

- ¿Qué? - dijo Nico

- Eso quería decir - se explicó Percy - la profecía lo dijo, por eso no será reemplazada.

Quirón lo miraba a Percy prestándole mucha atención.

- Kate no escapó. - prosiguió Percy - La secuestraron.

- Claro - asintió Annabeth - ¿Pero quien lo habría hecho?

Percy meneó la cabeza.

- No lo se. ¿Quien querría hacerle daño?

- Que yo sepa - dijo Nico - Kate no tenía ningún enemigo en especial. Claro que están los enemigos naturales de cualquier semidiós, pero... Bueno, no se para que se la llevarían.

- Eso es lo que decía la profecía. - dijo Quirón - Percy tiene razón. La profecía os dijo que no la reemplacemos por otro campista. Lo cual significa que tendréis que ir vosotros tres solos.

- Vale - dijo Nico tristemente.

- Cuando vosotros tres vuelvan de la misión - dijo Quirón, y Annabeth llegó a escuchar a Percy murmurar algo así como "Si salimos vivos" - irán ( incluso con algunos campistas más ) a buscar a Kate.

Los tres asintieron.

Los chicos salieron de la Casa Grande, Nico apenas salió fue llamado por un chico, que al ver su expresión le preguntó que pasaba, y Nico le respondió con un "No... Nada". Si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, Quirón mataría al bocón.

Percy y Annabeth caminaban hacia la playa del campamento, él iba pateando desilusionadamente piedras del piso con la cabeza agachada.

Annabeth lo miró tristemente.

- En serio lo siento, Percy. - dijo abrazándolo por el cuello - La encontraremos, en serio.

Percy forzó una sonrisa, pero no pudo mantenerla mucho.

Se sentaron en la arena, frente al mar.

- Pero... Es que no sabemos donde podría estar, ni en manos de quién. ¿Quién la tendrá? ¿Donde la encontraremos? ¿Qué camino debemos tomar?

Annabeth le estuvo por pegar una cachetada, pero se limitó a hablar.

- Te volverás loco con tantas preguntas, sesos de algas. Tranquilízate, la encontraremos. Te apoyaré en esto. Como en todas las otras cosas.

Él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella siempre lo apoyaba, incluso en las cosas más idiotas, y él hacía lo mismo.

- Gracias, mi chica lista.

Y así la besó. Un beso tierno, pero con preocupación por todas partes, tanto de Annabeth como de Percy.

Claro, Annabeth no era la hermana de Kate, pero la quería tanto como Percy, y era una de sus mejores amigas. Claro que estaba preocupada por ella.

* * *

**Bueno, se que a muchos no les gusta lo de la Hermana de Percy Jackson pero espero que os guste este fic. **

**Por ahora no es gran cosa, lo se. Pero iré mejorando a medida que pasen los caps. **

**¿Comentarios?¿Favs? **

**Bss**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era el día en el que tenían que ir a Inglaterra, para Percy habría sido lindo ir un día normal con Annabeth, pero si fueran ahora como si nada, los monstros se los comerían vivos.

Estaban los tres chicos en la punta de la colina mestiza esperando para salir.

Quirón fue a despedirlos, Dionisio siquiera saco un pie de la Casa Grande, y eso enfurecía un poco a Percy.

- Chicos - Quirón empezó a despedirse - tengáis cuidado con lo que os espera. Tal vez sea mucho, tal vez no, pero nunca se den por victoria. La misión saldrá ganada, pero no se confíen hasta llegar devuelta al campamento.

- Gracias, Quirón. - agradeció Percy sin saber porqué.

- Y recordaros - Quirón le dio unos cuantos dracmas a Percy en las manos - tenéis suficientes dracmas para hacer mensajes iris por si llegáis a separarse (lo recomendable sería que no lo hagáis), no se separen demasiado, manteneros unidos y no malgastéis los dracmas, solo por cosas importantes y por el vehículo divino de Hermes. Y no seáis chantajeados por algún enemigo o cualquier otra cosa.

Los tres chicos asentían con la cabeza, haciéndose entender.

- Y cuando vuelvan buscaremos a Kate,Percy.

Percy asintió.

- Vale, Quirón. Gracias.

- Buena suerte, chicos.

Y volvió lentamente a la Casa Grande.

Percy suspiró.

- Bueno, entonces el primer lugar es el centro de correos de Hermes. ¿Cómo llegaremos allí?

- Fácil - dijo Nico.

Annabeth silbó y otra vez, el taxi gris que a Percy no le agradaba volvió.

"Espero no tener que agarrar un ojo, otra vez" pensó el hijo de Poseidón.

- ¿Es en serio?- le preguntaba Percy a Annabeth mientras subía a regañadientes.

Annabeth sonrió.

- Vamos. No es tan malo.

- Esta vez Nico va en el medio - Percy pasó rápidamente a uno de los lados de las ventanas.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Nico confuso - ¿Pero por qué? - dijo cuando Percy lo agarraba de la camisa y lo hacía avanzar al asiento del medio.

- No vas a desafiarme - dijo Percy con una sonrisa en la cara.

Annabeth sonrió desde afuera del vehículo, Percy, quien estaba pasmado por la desaparición de Kate estaba sonriendo.

- Vamos, chicos. - dijo Annabeth subiendo al taxi - tenemos un gran camino por delante.

- Y esperamos que tengáis buenos dracmas - dijo una de las Hermanas Grises. Y presionó el acelerador.

- Voy a morir - dijo Percy cerrando fuerte los ojos por el viento.

- Ya lo se - gritó Nico también con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos, chicos. - intento calmarlos Annabeth aunque ella tenía el mismo terror.

- ¿Entonces a donde van? - dijo la Hermana Gris del medio.

- A el centro de correos de Hermes. - dijo Annabeth

- Washington DC - dijo la Hermana Gris que conducía - Buena elección.

Y después de gritar llegaron a Washington DC.

- Son 9 dracmas - dijo la Hermana Gris del medio

Annabeth dio los dracmas y bajaron del vehículo.

- Aún nos quedan 31 dracmas. - dijo Annabeth - Woh, Percy. Quirón si que nos dio dracmas.

- Cuanto más, mejor. - asintió él.

Cruzaron la calle y ya se encontraban en la puerta del centro de correos de Hermes.

- Ninguno tiene problemas con Hermes ¿Cierto? - dijo Annabeth.

Nico y Percy negaron con la cabeza.

Entonces Annabeth abrió la puerta y entró, seguida por los dos chicos.

Cuando entraron vieron el lugar vacío, pero lleno de cosas para llevar del Olimpo o hacia el Olimpo. Y, en una esquina, dado vuelta, había un hombre, leyendo papeles, que por lo que supuso Nico, eran todas cosas para enviar a los dioses o a semidioses.

- Hum. - Annabeth tosió - ¿Señor Hermes?

El hombre se dio vuelta, y sonrió al ver a los tres semidioses.

- Annabeth Chase - dijo el dios con una sonrisa - Percy, Nico. - el último nombrado se confundió un poco porque nunca antes había visto al dios - Que bueno que estáis aquí. La luz del sol se extraña.

- Pero... - Percy se fijó en el Sol que había afuera - El Sol sigue ahí.

- Pero no de la misma manera. - explicó Hermes- está mucho más debilitado, pero los mortales ni se inmutan, al ser invierno parece normal. Un día más oscuro y nublado. Pero dioses y semidioses saben que no es por eso, se dan cuenta de que algo pasa con el Sol.

- ¿Cada día se debilita más? - preguntó Nico.

Hermes asintió con la cabeza.

- Exacto. Y para el solsticio de verano desaparecerá, excepto que lleguen a liberar a Apolo en estos cinco días. - Hermes le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Percy - Sin presiones.

- Hum. Sí, bueno, señor Hermes. - dijo Percy - Queríamos pedirle un favor.

- Necesitamos un vehículo con cual llegar a Inglaterra - explicó Annabeth - y pensábamos que nos podría prestar algún vehículo divino que usted tiene.

- Tierra peligroso y aire muerto Percy ¿Cierto?. - supuso Hermes.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

- Bueno. - prosiguió el dios - Creo que tengo uno para prestarles.

Abrió un puerta y hizo un gesto con la mano para que los tres semidioses entren en la sala.

- Bueno - dijo el dios mientras caminaba seguido por los tres chicos - Deben ir a Inglaterra ¿Cierto?

- Sí, Señor Hermes - asintió Annabeth

- Bueno, creo que se cual es el vehículo que necesitáis.

Abrió otra puerta y los semidioses se encontraron en una sala colapsada de distintos vehículos. Muchos flotaban, otros eran coches, la mayoría estaba decorado con unas especies de llamas de distintos colores. Percy y Nico se sentían en una súper exposición de autos, mientras que Annabeth se sentía en una especie de taller de Dédalo lleno de vehículos con la mayor tecnología que había visto en su vida.


End file.
